MacYugi Act I Scene i to v
by vinnick
Summary: Can I skip the summary? It's basically Yugioh fellow attending my class.
1. MacYugi Act I Scene i

~~~  
  
Pre-play  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Okay, Class, we are going to study the art of Macbeth. We will act out the play. Who would like to play who?  
  
Class: *murmuring*  
  
Vinnick: Quiet down! We can not decide like this. We will need to have a draw!  
  
Class: *groan*  
  
*Half hour later*  
  
Vinnick: Class, here is the result of the draw:  
  
  
  
Macbeth-Yugi  
  
Lady Macbeth-Tea  
  
Duncan-Pegasus  
  
Malcolm-Seto  
  
Donalbain-Mokuba  
  
Macduff-Joey  
  
Lady Macduff-Mai  
  
Son-Serenity  
  
Banquo-Bakura  
  
Fleance-String  
  
Witch 1-Malik  
  
Witch 2-Ishizu  
  
Witch 3-Yami Malik  
  
Apparition-Odion  
  
Murderer 1-Lumis  
  
Murderer 2-Umbra  
  
Murderer 3-Yami  
  
Ross-Duke  
  
Ghost Banquo-Yami Bakura  
  
Siward- Shadi  
  
Young Siward-Tristan  
  
Soldier 1-Weevil  
  
Soldier 2-Rex  
  
Sound Effect-Rare Hunter  
  
Special Effect 1-Arkana  
  
Special Effect 2-Mako  
  
Director-Vinnick  
  
Music Controller-Grandpa  
  
Weapon Supplier-Bandit Keith  
  
  
  
Pegasus: Muwahahaha! Kaiba-boy, I AM YOUR FATHER! Wahahaha!  
  
Seto: *Glance* Pathetic.  
  
Yugi: Oh well, Seto, at least you will become the king -_-|||...Unlike me, who will die by the hand of....erm....*check list*...JoEY!?  
  
Joey: Do not worry Yugi! I will remember to treat you with "CARE" *giggle*  
  
Yugi: O_O *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
Tristan: NOoo, My character only appear once then he dies. Bad luck...  
  
Joey: Hahaha, Good luck, Tristan.  
  
Tristan: You! Come back here, Joey!  
  
*Joey runs around*  
  
  
  
Tea: Oh my, Yugi and me... *blush*  
  
Yami: *kicks in* Tea, Hand off my little Yugi! T_T  
  
Tea: Oh ya? *glance* How about YOU hands off?  
  
*Yami and Tea fight*  
  
Yugi: |||... Guys, please stop fighting...  
  
  
  
Serenity: Big Brother, I am your son. Hehehe... :)  
  
Joey: Ooo~ Interesting!  
  
Mai: Darn...I am stuck with the monkey...  
  
Joey: who are you calling MONKEY!?  
  
Mai: *whistle*  
  
  
  
Bakura: They are having so much fun, aren't they? :)  
  
Yami Bakura: ...Just ignore them.  
  
  
  
Malik: Look, sis. We are all witches!  
  
Ishizu: :)  
  
Yami Malik: Oh ya~ It is time to torture that Yugi! MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: *hides away* o_O)))))))))  
  
  
  
Duke: Hey Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Hello.  
  
Duke: I am playing as your uncle. ^^*  
  
Serenity: Really? That's so great! ^^  
  
Duke: *thinks* Oh ya, Uncle and nephew. Mmm...  
  
Joey: Duke, stop thinking about my sis! *glance*  
  
Duke: *Aside with Joey* Then, I will just tell her about the dog suit.  
  
Joey: NO!  
  
Serenity:?  
  
Joey: *Aside with Duke* Okay, Fine! *angry* But if I find you making Serenity angry, I will split you in half. You got that?  
  
Duke: Ofcourse, my bro!  
  
Joey: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
Rare Hunter: How nice I am sound effect maker. Hehehehehehe...hahahahaha...gegegegegege...hohohohohohoho...  
  
  
  
Arkana: Mmm...special effect would not be too hard.I will just "GO DARK MAGICIAN!"...I can rest now...Zzzzz  
  
  
  
Shadi: ...  
  
String: ...  
  
  
  
Odion: Disgusting...Me being the apparition...  
  
Malik: Do not worry, Odion. You will do fine.  
  
Odion: Yes, Master Malik.  
  
  
  
Lumis: Ya~ I am Murderer 1  
  
Umbra: Darn...I am number 2. Let's trade, Lumis  
  
Lumis: Why should I?  
  
Umbra: YOU!  
  
Lumis: It is finally my chance to be number one! Hahahaha!  
  
Umbra: *moan* I should kill the one who make the draw! *angry*  
  
Vinnick: *point at grandpa and hide away* T_T)))))))))))  
  
Grandpa: Wait! Not me! *screams* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Weevil: Oh boy, they are going to like my insect army!  
  
Rex: Dinosaur army is better!  
  
Weevil: It is NOT!  
  
Rex: Is SO!  
  
Weevil: NO!  
  
Rex: YES!  
  
Weevil: NO!  
  
Rex: YES!  
  
*suddenly, water splash on Weevil and Rex's face*  
  
Mako: Shut up you two. At least you guys can show your face during the play. I am making special effect..._)  
  
Weevil and Rex: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Mako: SHUT UP! *plays umi*  
  
Vinnick: SHOOT! Everything is wet! STOP THAT, MAKO!  
  
Mako: OOOPS! O_o||| Sorry~...  
  
  
  
Vinnick: ...Okay, now, BE QUIET! Here is the list of music we will use:  
  
  
  
CD- Music to duel by. Short: MtDB  
  
Kawaita Sakebi  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
  
Voice  
  
Genki no Shower  
  
Shuffle  
  
Ano Hi no Gogo  
  
Wild Drive  
  
Rakuen  
  
Warrior  
  
Afureru Yuujyoo Ga Tomachinai  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Ready? Set Go!!!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*music*  
  
*plays "Kawaita Sakebi"*  
  
Vinnick: CUT!!!!!!!!!!!! Which dummy switch the CD!?  
  
Grandpa: Sorry...It is me...*shame*  
  
Vinnick: Argh! Suck to your ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-m- a-r. *replace CD* Now we are ready. In 3...2...1...Camera!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
MacYugi, Act I, Scene i  
  
~~~  
  
*music*  
  
*plays "Millennium Battle" (MtDB)*  
  
*enter Malik, Ishizu, Yami Malik*  
  
Malik: Where shall we three duel again  
  
In battle city, duelist kingdom, or on blimp?  
  
Ishizu: Upon the Domino City  
  
Yami Malik: There to meet with McDonald, I mean, MacYugi.  
  
Malik: *nod*  
  
Ishizu: *nod*  
  
All: Win is Lose, Lose is Win:  
  
Hover through the heck and horror deck.  
  
*Exit*  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
End of Act I, Scene i  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Summary  
  
~~~  
  
Vinnick: Who can tell me the summary of this scene?  
  
Class: *silence~*  
  
Vinnick: T_T...*look through class list*...String, you tell the class the summary of this scene.  
  
String: *hand language* *point point point dot dot punch two*  
  
Vinnick: ||| *do not know hand language* Er...  
  
Class: ...  
  
Vinnick: String please sits down. *think of way to get out this mess* Okay, class, who does not  
  
understand?  
  
*All but Vinnick raise up their hand*  
  
Vinnick: O_o *sweatdrop* O..o...k...I better explain this. Basically this scene talks about Malik, Ishizu  
  
and Yami Malik planning to meet MacYugi. The quote, "Win is Lose, Lose is Win", is a paradox,  
  
which it does not seem to make sense at the first place, but actually mean something and describe  
  
the truth. Everyone get that?  
  
Class: *shake heads*  
  
Vinnick: You guys stop kidding me...  
  
Class: We are not.  
  
Vinnick: Ya right, I believe Seto knows what it means! Seto, stand up and explain.  
  
Seto: It simply just means win is not always the best and lost is not always the worse. Got that?  
  
Pathetic fools.  
  
Vinnick: Seto, do not be mean to your classmate!  
  
Seto: You talking to me? *glance*  
  
Vinnick: Aww...How cute~ *faints*  
  
Yugi: Whee~ Vinnick has fainted. Time to dismiss!  
  
Class: WOOHOO~!  
  
  
  
*Exit All but Vinnick*  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*At night*  
  
Vinnick: Shoot! So late now! O_O|||...Time to teach those kids some lesson! *crack knuckle*  
  
  
  
*Exit* 


	2. MacYugi Act I Scene ii

~~~  
  
Pre-play  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Okay, class! Yesterday there is "some" people skip out. Now, I warn you those who want to  
  
skip. DO NOT SKIP OUT! Or else, hehehehe *slash the leather whip*  
  
Class: *slience* O_O  
  
Vinnick: Good, you guys understand. :) *Aside* By the way, as you guys may notice before, I use  
  
other parody also. This is why this is classified as parody/parody. Yesterday's parodies are from  
  
Macbeth, Star Wars and Lord of the Flies. Parody just has too much fun-- Okay, it is time to start  
  
today's play. Everyone please remember their part "CORRECTLY"!  
  
Class: Yes Sir!  
  
Vinnick: Now, roll the camera!  
  
*class roll the camera on the ground*  
  
Vinnick: NO! NOT LITERALLY! -_-|||  
  
  
  
Yugi: One question!  
  
Vinnick: Yes, Yug?  
  
Yugi: Can we have early dismissal? I do not have a turn until tomorrow. So...please?  
  
Vinnick: *smash on Yugi's head with three quick jab*  
  
Yugi: *grow a three layer cactus on the head*  
  
Vinnick: We are here to learn, not to fool around. You do not have to come though. Just make sure you  
  
will pass the extremely terrifying challenging exam. :) You decide if you want to come or not.  
  
Beside, my leather whip is always ready for action.  
  
Class: *quiet* -_-|||  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Are we ready now? Ready, GO!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*music*  
  
*plays "Ahead of the Game" (MtDB)*  
  
*enter Pegasus, Seto, Mokuba*  
  
Vinnick: Wait a sec...We need a sergent! Go Bandit Keith! *throws a pokeball* Shoot, I forgot he skip...T_T...Go er...Bonz!  
  
Bonz: *ghost theme* Y-e-s s-i-r...woo...~  
  
Vinnick: *shiver* O...kay....||| Now, Restart. GO!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
MacYugi, Act I, Scene ii  
  
~~~  
  
*music*  
  
*plays "Ahead of the Game" (MtDB)*  
  
*enter Pegasus, Seto, Mokuba, Bonz*  
  
Vinnick: Chotto Matte! I know I forget something. Go Sid, transform into a ditto! I mean, Lennox...  
  
Sid: *speaks quietly* Why me...|||  
  
Vinnick: What is that I heard?  
  
Sid: I am ready! *sweatdrop*  
  
Vinnick: Hope we do not screw up again...||| Ready, GO!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
MacYugi, Act I, Scene ii  
  
~~~  
  
*music*  
  
*plays "Ahead of the Game" (MtDB)*  
  
*enter Pegasus, Seto, Mokuba, Sid and Bonz*  
  
Pegasus: WOAH! Wassup, dude! O_o... What holy, bloody, low-level duelist is that? He can report  
  
As seemeth by his deck, how the terrible  
  
Of the duel is.  
  
Seto: Hail, brave duelist!  
  
Say to the "Pig", I mean, Pegasus the knowledge of the duel  
  
As thou didst leave it.  
  
Bonz: Kaboo! Blah Blah Blah...Duel...Blah Blah Blah...Macdonald...Blah Blah Blah...Losing...Blah  
  
Blah Blah...MacYugi...Blah Blah Blah...Winning...Blah Blah Blah...McDonald...Blah Blah  
  
Blah...Yum!  
  
Pegasus: Maybe I am getting old...What is he saying?!  
  
Seto: Father, *groan*  
  
*behind the scene: Vinnick: NO GROANING!*  
  
Seto: *cough cough* Father, he meant that MacYugi is winning.  
  
Pegasus: O gracious cousin! Worthy duelist!  
  
Bonz: Though, Began a new duel.  
  
Ah! I am fainting.  
  
Pegasus: Go get him some decent cards.  
  
*Exit Bonz*  
  
Who comes?  
  
*Enter Duke*  
  
Seto: The worthy dice of Duke.  
  
Sid: Look what haste in his eye.  
  
Duke: God save Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: I am not dead...  
  
Duke: #@#!*&~(*!@)(#)@  
  
Pegasus: |||...How is the duel, worthy dice?  
  
Duke: The duel hath been done.  
  
The victory fell on us.  
  
Pegasus: We are like the great FUNNY BUNNY! Never lose!  
  
Such great happiness!  
  
No more that dice of Obelisk shall receive  
  
Go pronounce his torment in basement,  
  
And with his former title greet MacYugi.  
  
Duke: I'll see it done.  
  
Pegasus: What he hath lost noble MacYugi hath won.  
  
  
  
*Exit*  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
End of Act I, Scene ii  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Summary  
  
~~~  
  
Vinnick: Class, I have an announcement to make. If you guys dismiss without my permission, you  
  
guys will get some "whip" cream. :) I know I am such a nice teacher.  
  
Class: *shiver*  
  
Vinnick: UNDERSTAND!?  
  
Class: *on top of their lung* YES, SIR!  
  
Vinnick: Okay, let's start with the summary. Hope you guys understand this scene, or else, you know  
  
what. Let me see...*look around class* Hmmm...  
  
*class tries to hide behind others and hide behind object, some try to hide by camouflage*  
  
Vinnick: Wait a sec, when do we have a tree in our class!? *check the tree*  
  
Tree: *sweatdrop* |||  
  
Vinnick: HEY! *jumps* JOEY AND TRISTAN!  
  
Joey: Darn, Tristan. I already told you this is a bad idea!  
  
Tristan: Then why do you agree with me in the first place!?  
  
Joey: I did not think this will happen.  
  
Tristan: At least try to think!  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Vinnick: Stop arguing! You guys will help us understand the summary today.  
  
Joey: Darn... T_T  
  
Tristan: Crab Crap...|||  
  
Joey: You answer that, Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Why me?!  
  
Joey: You come up with the idea of being a tree.  
  
Tristan: I...  
  
Vinnick: S-T-O-P! *steam comes out* Joey, you tell us the summary.  
  
Joey: *Curse...* This scene is erm...about Pegasus...  
  
Vinnick: Ya? Continue.  
  
Joey: He LIKES FUNNY BUNNY!  
  
*wind blows by*  
  
Vinnick: Very funny, Mr. WheeLER...-___-  
  
Joey: Did I say something wrong?  
  
Tristan: Majorly...  
  
Joey: What is the problem?  
  
Vinnick: Class, just ignore what Joey said.  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Vinnick: *put three month non-wash sock into Joey's mouth*  
  
Joey: *Mumble* %)$(@)#(*@)#($ (insert middle finger here)  
  
Yami: Hey! This is a good technique of torturing! Yugi, should we try it out tonight? *wink*  
  
Yugi: *blush*  
  
Vinnick: (insert "..."x100) Now, back to the summary. Tristan, give us a proper summary or join Joey.  
  
Tristan: Er...I guess it is about the duel has been won by MacYugi. I suppose Macdonald is the traitor.  
  
Vinnick: So far so good.  
  
Tristan: |||...Then, erm... *light bulb appears* OH! The last line, "What he hath lost noble MacYugi  
  
hath won", means that MacYugi has won the title of dice of Obelisk!  
  
Vinnick: GOOD JOB! Finally we got some brain in the class, though there is still a lot of pinky...  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Vinnick: Looks like it is time for dismissal. Remember to study for tomorrow! Bye, class.  
  
*a book drops*  
  
Vinnick: What is this? *pick up book on the ground* COLE'S NOTES!  
  
Tristan: Ah oh...  
  
Vinnick: You are not supposed to use this, you should know better than that! Go and run around the  
  
field three hundred times!  
  
Tristan: _)  
  
Vinnick: Bye, class.  
  
  
  
*Exit All*  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*Enter Vinnick*  
  
*outside the classroom*  
  
*Seto walks by*  
  
Vinnick: Yo!  
  
*Enter Yoh*  
  
Yoh: Who calls?  
  
Vinnick: Er...Go back to your shaman class, Yoh...  
  
Yoh: |||...Then do not call me... T_T  
  
Vinnick: You are too sensitive...*sweatdrop*  
  
*Exit Yoh*  
  
Vinnick: Hey, Seto! Wait for me~ I need a ride!  
  
  
  
*Exit* 


	3. MacYugi Act I Scene iii

~~~  
  
Pre-play  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Let's see who is away today...Can people who are not here raises their hand?  
  
*nobody because people who are not here cannot hear*  
  
Vinnick: Wonderful! Everyone is here!...Wait a sec, how come there is empty desk? Let me  
  
check...THAT LUMIS AND UMBRA!! *mark things down*...They will know what I am good  
  
for...gegegegegege :) *whip*...You guys are so quiet today. What is the matter?  
  
Yami: Nothing...Just yesterday is too much for "us".  
  
*wind blows by*  
  
Vinnick: *shiver* *thinks when does this fan fiction becomes PG-13...|||*  
  
Duke: Hey V! Can we start? *twirl hair* Stop day-dreaming. *wink*  
  
Vinnick: Of course Dukey. *thinks: Aww...how cute* Just a sec though...I think there is something  
  
wrong in the class. Anybody notice anything?  
  
Class: *shake head*  
  
Vinnick: It is been awfully quiet in the class. Mokuba, how come you have not spoken a word since we  
  
started MacYugi?  
  
Mokuba: ...  
  
Vinnick: Mokuba speaks:  
  
O, speak now, little Mokuba!  
  
Speak or eat "whip" cream!  
  
Mokuba: Hahahahaha!!!!  
  
Seto: That is not my little brother *widen eye* O________O  
  
Mokuba: It takes you long enough to notice, Seto!  
  
*Mokuba rips off his cloth...P.S. Erm...Not to naked point -_-|||...Let's say erm...he rips off Mokuba's costume.*  
  
Noah: I am NOAH!  
  
Vinnick: Gasp! I do not see any ark around! O_o  
  
Noah: *on top of his lung* NOT THAT NOAH! *angry*  
  
All except Noah: -_______- |||6  
  
Seto: Where is Mokuba!  
  
Noah: Wahahaha! I have kidnapped him! He sure is a good meal! MUWAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!  
  
Seto: You DARE to eat my brother! *steam comes out*  
  
Noah: Erm...Not eat! But...hehehehe *thinks and drool*  
  
Seto: YOU MONSTER!  
  
Noah: Do not worry, Seto. I will not treat you less than Mokuba. *kiss*  
  
Seto: *puke then faints*  
  
Vinnick: Oh no, Seto~ *grabs Seto*  
  
  
  
Serenity: Aww...How lovely those people are~ *enjoying*  
  
Joey: Er...Serenity...Do not watch...||| *takes Serenity away*  
  
  
  
Bakura: This is so dramatic...  
  
Yami Malik: Ya, no joking!  
  
Yami Bakura: When does this fan fiction becomes yama nashi, imi nashi, ochi nashi...||| *thinking*  
  
Malik: Aww...Is not Yami Bakura so cute when he is thinking? *hug*  
  
Yami Malik: Who do you think you are?! Yami Bakura is mine!  
  
Yami Bakura: T_T)))))))))))) *runs around*  
  
Bakura: *cry* Woo...Yami Bakura does not care about me anymore...~_ *runs away*  
  
Yami Bakura: *shout* No, I do not mean that! *chase after Bakura*  
  
Malik: Come back here, my dear~ *chase after Yami Bakura who is chasing Bakura*  
  
Yami Malik: He is MY sweetie! *chase after Yami Bakura who is chased by Malik*  
  
Bakura: Woo...~ *runs around the classroom*  
  
Yami Bakura: Argh...|||6 *keep on chasing*  
  
Odion: Is there something I can do, Master?  
  
Malik: Help me stop Yami Bakura!  
  
Odion: Yes, master.  
  
*Odion jumps in front of Yami Bakura and grabs him*  
  
Odion: *blush* You are so muscular...  
  
Malik: NOoooooooo!  
  
Yami Malik: You and your servant, Malik!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hands off my butt!  
  
Bakura: Woo...~  
  
Yami Malik: *light bulb appears* Ding! I have an excellent idea for this situation.  
  
Malik: What is it?  
  
Yami Bakura: Stop LICKING my face!  
  
Odion: *thinks: so sweet*  
  
Bakura: WOO...~  
  
Yami Malik: Can everyone listen? I think we should have a...  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Yami Malik: We should have 5p!  
  
Yami Bakura: NO! I refuse!  
  
Malik: NO! I only want me and my darling!  
  
Odion: You guys are too scary...  
  
Bakura: One question, Mr. Yami Malik, your vein poping up is scary. I can not stand it  
  
Yami Malik: *pops some more vein (NOT LITERALLY)* Here is some more for you.  
  
Bakura: WAAAA...~! *start crying*  
  
Yami Bakura: Someone please punch me...|||  
  
Malik: Okay! :) *punch*  
  
Yami Bakura: I do not really mean it! *faints*  
  
Malik: *drag Yami Bakura away* Hehehehe...  
  
Yami Malik: Wait for me!  
  
Bakura: And me!  
  
Odion: Do not forget about me!  
  
  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ishizu: This tea is good.  
  
Shadi: I bought it in Egypt.  
  
Ishizu: String, drink some.  
  
String: *starts to act as a mime*  
  
Arkana: *shrug*  
  
Rare Hunter: Hehehe...Do not mind him...gegege...  
  
Mako: I notice something!  
  
Rex: What?  
  
Mako: This tea has some special scent!  
  
Rex: You are right! O_o...and how come there is some little chunk of something though?  
  
Weevil: Do you like it?  
  
Grandpa: It is not bad.  
  
Weevil: It is because I added a special ingredient! ;)  
  
Shadi: O? Teach me.  
  
Ishizu: Let me guess, some flowers?  
  
Weevil: No, but it can be related to flowers.  
  
Pegasus: Bunny, Funny Bunny.  
  
Weevil: Er...No...|||  
  
Mai: Just tell us, Weevil.  
  
Rex: Ya!  
  
Weevil: It is actually...my COCKROACH KNIGHT! The never run out of supplies of bug! Of course,  
  
there is also some of my precious Great Moth. See? Insect is related to flowers.  
  
*sudden uproar of puking sound*  
  
Weevil: But it is tasty!  
  
*people who have drunk tea fainted*  
  
Weevil: What did I do? *looks around innocently with his Underpants*  
  
  
  
*Seto wakes up*  
  
Seto: Huh? O_o...What happen? What is with this water?  
  
*Seto found Vinnick drooling on him*  
  
Seto: Er...Okay...|||  
  
Vinnick: Oh dear Seto, you woke up! :) Then it is time to *slash the whip* start the play!  
  
  
  
*Vinnick goes to the front of the class*  
  
Vinnick: Now everyone, stop fooling around and start working!  
  
*Malik drags Yami Bakura in*  
  
Vinnick: O-ok...finish 5p? T_T||| What have you done to my poor Yummy Bakura?  
  
Malik: Not yours!  
  
Vinnick: You are mine, too, Malik :)  
  
Yugi: You are too greedy!  
  
Yami: Choose one!  
  
Vinnick: *cough cough* Time to stop the nonsense...It is time to du-du-du- du-du-du-du-du-du-duel!  
  
Ooops...should have been, It is time to ac-ac-ac-ac-ac-ac-ac-ac-ac-ac- act!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
MacYugi, Act I, Scene iii  
  
~~~  
  
*music*  
  
*plays "Yu-gi-oh! Theme" (MtDB)*  
  
*enter Malik, Ishizu, Yami Malik*  
  
Malik: Where hast thou be dueling, sister?  
  
Ishizu: Graveyard.  
  
Yami Malik: You are doing Bonz-imitation!  
  
Ishizu: Ya~  
  
Yami Malik: Sister, where thou?  
  
Malik: Hath been dueling here and there  
  
*drum*  
  
Yami Malik: A drum, a drum!  
  
MacYugi doth come.  
  
*Enter MacYugi and Bakura*  
  
MacYugi: So win and lose a day I have not dueled.  
  
Bakura: That look not like the inhabitants o' the earth,  
  
And yet are on't?  
  
MacYugi: Duel, if you can: what duelist are you?  
  
Malik: All hail, MacYugi, hail to thee, dice of Osiris!  
  
Ishizu: All hail, MacYugi, hail to thee, dice of Obelisk!  
  
Yami Malik: All hail, MacYugi, thou shalt be dice of Wing Dragon of Ra hereafter!  
  
Bakura: If you can duel into the space of time,  
  
Speak then to me!  
  
Malik: Hail!  
  
Ishizu: Hail!  
  
Yami Malik: Hail!  
  
Malik: Lesser than MacYugi, and better.  
  
Ishizu: Not so strong, yet much stronger.  
  
Yami Malik: Thou shalt get rare card, though thou have none:  
  
So all hail, MacYugi and Bakura!  
  
Malik: Bakura and MacYugi, all hail!  
  
MacYugi: Say, By birth I know I am dice of Osiris;  
  
But how of Obelisk? The dice of Obelisk lives!  
  
*Malik, Ishizu and Yami Malik vanish*  
  
Bakura: Where hath they vanish'd?  
  
MacYugi: Into the card...  
  
Your children shall be dice of Wing Dragon of Ra.  
  
Bakura: You shall be dice of Wing Dragon of Ra.  
  
MacYugi: And dice of Obelisk.  
  
Bakura: Who's here?  
  
*Enter Duke*  
  
Duke: Ah, Mcdonald fast lane in the next three right turn!  
  
O, MacYugi,  
  
The news of thy success; Pegasus hath  
  
Grant thee the title of dice of Obelisk.  
  
Bakura: What, can those duelist speak true?  
  
MacYugi: Dice of Obelisk lives: why?  
  
Duke: He hath been overthrown.  
  
MacYugi: *Aside* Osiris, and dice of Obelisk!  
  
The greatest is next!  
  
*To Bakura*  
  
Do you not hope your children be dice of Wing Dragon of Ra?  
  
Bakura: Devil speaks truth to  
  
Win us trust, to betray us.  
  
MacYugi: *Aside* Two truths are told.  
  
If chance will give me deck, why, chance may grant me,  
  
Without any lose.  
  
Bakura: We stay upon your heart.  
  
MacYugi: Let us toward Pegasus.  
  
Bakura: Time to hit the road.  
  
MacYugi: Come, duelist.  
  
  
  
*Exit*  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
End of Act I, Scene iii  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Summary  
  
~~~  
  
Vinnick: Since it is almost dismissal time, I will just tell you guys the summary.  
  
Class: YA!  
  
Vinnick: Or should I let you guys do it?  
  
Class: NOooooooo!  
  
Vinnick: Just kidding...The summary is that Malik, Ishizu and Yami Malik predict the future of  
  
MacYugi. Right After they disappear, the second prediction, the dice of Obelisk, has come true.  
  
MacYugi thinks the third prediction, the dice of Wing Dragon of Ra, which symbolize the king,  
  
will come true. Thus, Bakura is worry. There you go. Understand?  
  
Class: Yes, Sire!  
  
Vinnick: Good, because I need to go to washroom badly...so...Early Dismissal!  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
Vinnick: Okay, not so much for the "Early Dismissal"...  
  
Class: *groan*  
  
Vinnick: See you guys tomorrow then, bye!  
  
  
  
*Exit* 


	4. MacYugi Act I Scene iv

~~~  
  
Pre-play  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*In Kaiba's house*  
  
Seto: Get your hands off me!  
  
Noa: No~ ^^  
  
Seto: Stop following me!  
  
Noa: No~ ^^  
  
Seto: Get my brother back!  
  
Noa: No~ ^^  
  
Seto: ARGH!!!  
  
Noa: But we can have a deal~ ^^  
  
Seto: Really!? Name your price!  
  
Noa: How about your brother for your freedom? ^^~ *blink blink*  
  
Seto: You know I will do anything for Mokuba! Just tell me where my little brother is! *angry*  
  
Noa: *Squeeze Seto's face* So cute~ I will tell you where Mokuba is~ ^^  
  
Seto: WHERE!?  
  
Noa: Muwahahaha!!!  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop* Do not try to delay your death date!  
  
Noa: Big brother, you are hilarious!  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
*Mokuba rips off Noa's clothes...P.S. Again, let's say he rips off Noa's costume.*  
  
Seto: Ack...I think I am going to faint...X_X  
  
Mokuba: Hehe, don't you know today is April Fool's Day?  
  
Seto: Mokuba...Today is July sixteenth...|||  
  
Mokuba: O_O Are you positive?!  
  
Seto: Yes...  
  
Mokuba: Someone must have forgotten to flip the calendar! Noooooo!!!!!! I made a fool out of myself!  
  
*Side note to Mokuba lover: sorry for making him being hilarious T_T*  
  
Seto: S...o... dramatic...|||  
  
Mokuba: ;_;  
  
Seto: Let's go, Mokuba...It is time to go...  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*In class*  
  
Vinnick: Morning, class...Hey Mokuba, you are back!  
  
Mokuba: I was never gone. Noa is me!  
  
Vinnick: Eh? *confused*  
  
Seto: Mokuba thought it was April Fool's Day...  
  
Vinnick: Er...||| Then how come Noa is without h now?  
  
Mokuba: Hahaha! Some source has Noah, but someone told me it was suppose to be Noa. Thus...:)  
  
Vinnick: I am getting sick with this class...so dramatic...@@"  
  
Tea: Can we just start?  
  
Vinnick: Shut up, Tea, or I will drink you alive.  
  
Tea: ...-_- *thinks: such a bad name I have*  
  
  
  
Vinnick: I have an important announcement to make. Before I make my announcement, anyone know  
  
where is Yugi and Yami?  
  
Joey: They are probably having FUN!.  
  
Vinnick: *throws chalk at Joey*  
  
*suddenly a scream comes from outside of the class*  
  
Serenity: What is that sound? *scared*  
  
Joey: Do not worry, sis. I am here to protect you.  
  
Tristan: I think that is Yugi's voice!  
  
Mako: O-ok...I do not want to know what happened...O_O  
  
*another scream, but louder*  
  
Mai: That is Yugi alright.  
  
Pegasus: What are Yami-boy and Yugi-boy up to?  
  
*scream becomes way louder*  
  
Weevil: Are you thinking what I am thinking?  
  
Rex: How do I know what you think?  
  
Weevil: Try and read my mind.  
  
Rex: *chant*  
  
Weevil: What are you chanting?  
  
Rex: I do not know.  
  
Weevil: |||6...Never mind...  
  
Vinnick: You guys are hilarious. How worst can a scream be?  
  
Malik: Very worse...like this: *slap on Yami Bakura's butt*  
  
Yami Bakura: *scream*  
  
Vinnick: T_T *stare*  
  
Malik: ^^ How cute~  
  
Yami Bakura: (#*@*#&$@#$$+!%~^$&)  
  
Vinnick: I am getting too much chant of "yama nashi, ochi nashi, imi nashi"...I better keep it in the  
  
mild level...  
  
Arkana: What do we do now?  
  
Umbra: Ignore it.  
  
Lumis: Record it.  
  
Vinnick: Of course not! Someone go open the door and see.  
  
*scream becomes VERY VERY VERY LOUD*  
  
*wind blows by*  
  
Class: *silence*  
  
Vinnick: Okay, fine...I will open the door.  
  
*Vinnick walks slowly to the door*  
  
*another EXTREMELY LOUD scream*  
  
Vinnick: *gulp*...In 3...2...1...  
  
*Vinnick slam open the door*  
  
  
  
*super strong wind blows by*  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*THE END*  
  
*sudden uproar of BOO!*  
  
*okay...Just kidding...continue on with the story*  
  
*by the way, this will tell you how dirty your mind is...*  
  
*...very dirty...*  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Vinnick: *yells*...WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?  
  
*Yugi and Yami stare at Vinnick*  
  
Yugi: AHhhhhhhhhh! Pervert!  
  
Vinnick: O_X...What did I see?  
  
Yugi: You saw my arm! *starts to cry* Woo...  
  
Vinnick: *shiver*...Yami, What are you guys doing!?  
  
Yami: Oh, it is nothing. It just that...  
  
Yugi: Do NOT tell! *sob sob*  
  
Yami: Do not worry, dear. It is nothing.  
  
Yugi: Nothing to you, but important to me and my reputation!  
  
Yami: At least ask V to help us to get out of the situation...  
  
Yugi: NO! *hits yami with his right hand*  
  
Vinnick: O_O...*yells* WHAT THE HECK!?  
  
*Class wondering what V sees*  
  
Vinnick: What happen to your hand, Yug?...T_T|||  
  
Yugi: I...erm...  
  
*Class put glass cup on the wall to listen*  
  
Yami: He accidentally stucks his hand into that...  
  
Yugi: *sob sob*  
  
Yami: ...and I was trying to take his hand out from there...but failed...and it hurts him...  
  
*Class discuss what happen*  
  
Vinnick: Er...Just come into the class frist...|||  
  
*Class returns to their seats as V comes back to the class*  
  
*Yugi refuses to go into class*  
  
Vinnick: Yugi...we still have to continue on with the play, even though your hand is stuck in that...|||  
  
Class: Come in, Yug...We will not make a big deal out of it.  
  
Yugi: Really? Yami: Do not worry, dear.  
  
Class: Ya!  
  
Yugi: Okay...  
  
*As Yugi comes into the class, class notice his hand is...*  
  
Class: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
*some people laugh too loud and cause them have tear*  
  
Yugi: WAA...*starts to cry...again...*  
  
Joey: What's with the TEAPOT!? *focroflhho (fall off chair roll on floor laugh his head off)*  
  
Yami: He was trying to make "TEA" (not that Tea)...|||...then...  
  
Vinnick: *suddenly feel so cold* Er...go to see a doctor afterward...we have to finish this play...|||  
  
Yugi: But, but, but....  
  
Vinnick: No BUTT! I mean, BUT! Let's start the play at once!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
MacYugi, Act I, Scene iv  
  
~~~  
  
*music*  
  
*plays Warriors but no sound*  
  
Vinnick: Do not tell me the machine is broken...  
  
Grandpa: It is...  
  
Vinnick: ARGH! I will need to SING then~ Lalalala  
  
Class: *cover their ears and shake their head*  
  
Vinnick: CONTINUE NOW!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
MacYugi, Act I, Scene iv  
  
~~~  
  
*music*  
  
*Vinnick sings Warrior*  
  
*enter Pegasus, Seto, Mokuba, Sid and some Earl of Demise*  
  
Pegasus: Is torment done on Macdonald? Is not  
  
He who put cockroach in Coca Cola?  
  
Seto: *puke*  
  
He frankly confess'd his ebil-ness.  
  
Pegasus: He was the fast-food whom I built  
  
An absolute trust.  
  
*Enter MacYugi with his hand in teapot, Bakura and Duke*  
  
O worthiest duelist!  
  
*hold out hand to shake hand*  
  
What is that on your hand?  
  
MacYugi: T_T Erm...A gift to you my king.  
  
But yet to finishing this sculpture.  
  
Pegasus: How gracious!  
  
Ah, noble Bakura!  
  
Bakura: My king.  
  
Pegasus: Ferocious joy!  
  
I here now by name my son,  
  
Eldest son, Seto, as  
  
The Prince of KC! The Prince of Kaiba Cucumber!  
  
Seto: *thinks: I do not like cucumber... T_T*  
  
MacYugi: Take my leave now to grant my wife  
  
The joy of your approach.  
  
Pegasus: My worthy dice of Obelisk!  
  
MacYugi: *Aside* The Prince of Cucumber! that is a step  
  
On which I must fall down.  
  
*Exit MacYugi*  
  
Pegasus: Let's go after him, Bakura.  
  
A superior duelist.  
  
  
  
*Exit*  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
End of Act I, Scene iv  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Summary  
  
~~~  
  
Vinnick: Summary, please.  
  
*Shadi raises his hand*  
  
Vinnick: Go ahead, Shadi.  
  
Shadi: *speaks extremely fast, because he wants early dismissal*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...  
  
Vinnick: Slow down...I can not hear what you say...  
  
Shadi: *still speaks very fast* MacYugi...want...cucumber...  
  
Vinnick: Er...he wants to be the Prince of KC, Is that what you meant?  
  
Shadi: *nod nod*  
  
Vinnick: What else?  
  
Shadi: Go to MacYugi's house for McDonald's kid's meal.  
  
Vinnick: |||...er...Did not say about the kid's meal...only go to MacYugi's house...  
  
Shadi: *shrug*  
  
Vinnick: Good job, Shadi. You have done well with your homework!  
  
*in fact, Shadi has memorized the summary of this scene in cole's notes*  
  
Vinnick: Well, then class, since Shadi is so hard working, you guys get an early dismissal today!  
  
Class: WooHoo~ Thx Shadi!   
  
*As class is half way out the class...*  
  
Vinnick: WAIT! I forgot there is an announcement I have to make!  
  
Class: *groan*  
  
Vinnick: Come back or die! *slash the whip*  
  
*everyone sits down in the speed of light*  
  
Vinnick: We will have a quiz tomorrow! There, that is the announcement!  
  
Class: NOoooooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Vinnick: Study or die. :) I am too nice! ^^  
  
Class: *silence*  
  
Vinnick: So prepare for tomorrow!  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
Yami: CRAP!  
  
Vinnick: Ooops~ ^^ There goes your early dismissal! Anyways, bye, class~  
  
  
  
*Exit* 


	5. MacYugi Act I Scene v

~~~  
  
Pre-play  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Okay, class, we will start our day with an extremely short test. More suitably, it is a quiz.  
  
Good luck and here is the test:  
  
  
  
MacYugi Test  
  
Name: __________  
  
Mark: _____/13  
  
1. What is MacYugi's first line of the entire play?  
  
2. In scene i, what did the witches say that is relate to the previous question?  
  
3. What were the three prophecies or predictions made by the witches?  
  
4. What did Macdonald do that cause his torment?  
  
5. *Dummy Question Time!*...Who wrote the original play (Macbeth)?  
  
  
  
Vinnick: I will wake up in half hour. That will be your time to write the test. Pokemon GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sings Mezasei Pokemon Master*...Lalalala~  
  
Class: SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vinnick: *sets alarm clock*...Laterz, guys~ I am off sleeping! :) I will be back! In 3, 2, 1...*Vinnick falls asleep*...OINK~  
  
Class: *sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
*As Vinnick sleeps*  
  
Joey: Tristan, let me see your answer.  
  
Tristan: You dummy, not too loud!  
  
Joey: O-k~ *stick out tonque* :p  
  
  
  
*Shadi walks to Vinnick*  
  
Shadi: *use millennium key*...Hehehehe...I show see the answer in your mind.  
  
*Inside Vinnick's mind*  
  
Shadi: HOLY SMOLY!! I never see such a mind as complicate as this one! Vinnick's mind is more  
  
complicate than the pharaoh's! I must search for the right answer from these chambers.  
  
*Shadi opens a door*  
  
Shadi: What is this? Seto-mania! What is with the Kaiba's poster? And the Kaiba dolls? I never see a  
  
thing quite like this. This is "too", to the power of 100, obsessed! *widen eyes*...O______O|||  
  
  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Serenity: Big Brother, Cheating is bad. You should not cheat! *sob, sob* ;_;  
  
Joey: Serenity...  
  
Serenity: *runs away*  
  
Duke: Look! What have you done!?  
  
*Duke chases after Serenity*  
  
Joey: Ai...Serenity...you are right...What am I doing!? Cheating on test! ...HA  
  
Tristan: Are you outta your mind!? Choose to fail or choose to cheat!  
  
Joey: SUPER DUPER DILEMMA! O_O  
  
Tristan: T_T...this ain't really dilemma...  
  
Joey: ! I choose fail!  
  
*Joey's pokemon comes out*  
  
Joey: Not you...  
  
Tristan: Is that your final answer?  
  
Joey: Erm... Actually, I will choose cheat.  
  
*Another Joey's pokemon comes out*  
  
Joey: Not you, again...  
  
Tristan: Is that your final answer?  
  
Joey: Yes, Regis!  
  
Tristan: You are...right! You finally come down to your senses! You just earn a cheat notes! Let's get  
  
busy!  
  
Joey: Woohoo!  
  
  
  
*outside*  
  
Duke: Serenity! Wait for me!  
  
Serenity: *sob sob* Duke...Joey, he... :'(  
  
Duke: *calm Serenity* He just fooling around. He will not cheat.  
  
Serenity: Really? *blink blink*  
  
Duke: Ya, I am sure. When you go back to class, he will just like before. Joey will not cheat. *show his  
  
stunning smile*  
  
Serenity: :) Let's go back then.  
  
Duke: Let's go :)  
  
  
  
*back to class*  
  
Joey: *loudly* Tristan, where is page two of the cheat note?  
  
*wind blows*  
  
Duke and Serenity: *sweatdrop*  
  
Serenity: Big Brother! *angrily takes cheat notes away*...You should not do this!  
  
Joey: MY CHEAT!! *cries*  
  
Serenity: Hmph! *turns away*  
  
Mai: Joey, now you done it. You make your sister angry...Not only that, I can not believe I lost this bet.  
  
Serenity: ?  
  
Joey: Sorry, sis. We are betting on if you will get angry or not.  
  
Serenity: YOU! *goes away*  
  
Duke: Argh! Joey! Stop making my Serenity mad! But, thanks for giving me the chance to be with her.  
  
*winks and goes away*  
  
Joey: *vein pop out on fist* YOU!!  
  
Tristan: Calm down, Joey.  
  
Joey: How can I be calm now!? ...Okay, I am calm. Now, Darn! She takes the cheat notes with her!  
  
Tristan: Do not worry, bro. I have it all down. ;)  
  
Joey: Ooo...Good old Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Who is old!? *middle finger*  
  
Joey: I mean, Good Job, Tristan  
  
Tristan: Much better.  
  
Mai: Guys, stop fooling around...  
  
  
  
*inside Vinnick's mind*  
  
Shadi: What is this? *opens another door* This room seems to be safe.  
  
*Shadi walks a few steps*  
  
Shadi: AHH!!!  
  
  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Pegasus: Shadi makes a good example! *light bulb shines* I shall use the power of my millennium eye. Muwahahaha!  
  
*inside Vinnick's mind*  
  
Pegasus: How come this door is open? Let me see...!!!...O_____O *widen eyes*  
  
  
  
*in class*  
  
Rex: Weevil! Get your worm away from my test! They are eating their lunch too soon!  
  
Weevil: Gegege...you gotta live with it... *grins*  
  
Mako: Erm...excuse me, Weevil. But your insect egg is bothering me... Can you put it in the other  
  
place except for under my desk!? -_-  
  
Weevil: Gotta live with it~  
  
Rex: Argh...I can not take this anymore! Red eyes, attack the puny insects!  
  
*silence*  
  
Rex: Right...I forget that I do not have it anymore...T_T...Go KingRex!  
  
*KingRex burns the insect...along with Rex's test*  
  
Rex: NOO! Now, you have done it! My papier!  
  
Weevil: NOO! Now, you have done it! My insects!  
  
Rex: Sucks to your INSECT!  
  
Weevil: Sucks to your ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-m-a-r!!!  
  
Rex: I do not have assmar...T_T|||  
  
Weevil: Oh right!  
  
Rex: Dummy Underpants!  
  
Weevil: WHAT DO YOU SAY!?  
  
Rex: Dirty Underpants! Phew~ So stinky!  
  
Weevil: *steam comes out of the ear* GO MY INSECT QUEEN!  
  
Insect Queen: Meow?  
  
Weevil: Crap, I should have not feed it a cat...  
  
Rex: Wait a sec...Do not tell me that cat is the cat I bought yesterday with my cat coupon in the cat  
  
store...!?  
  
Weevil: I dunno...I only remember it is a white cat.  
  
Rex: *becomes a stone* I SPEND ONE YEAR'S ALLOWENCE ON THAT FRICKKING CAT!  
  
Weevil: *shrugs*  
  
Rex: ARGH! You are doomed, Underpants!!!! *chases Weevil around*  
  
Mako: Guys, please stop. I am trying to concentrate.  
  
Rex: HOW CAN I BE CALM!? YOU WILL BE AS MAD AS ME WHEN YOUR CAT GOT  
  
EATTEN FOR SOME STUPID QUEEN!  
  
Weevil: !!! Rex, you remind me something...I think your cat is white with speckle right?  
  
Rex: YES!  
  
Weevil: The one my beautiful queen ate yesterday does not have speckle on it.  
  
Rex: THANKS GOD! But then, whose cat was it?  
  
Mako: Do not tell me is my cat! O______O  
  
Weevil: I guess so.  
  
Mako: WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!! REX, I UNDERSTAND YOUR FEELING  
  
BEFORE! ARGH! PAY ME BACK MY CAT, YOU DIRTY UNDERPANTS!!!!  
  
Weevil: GO Insect Queen, stop this mad man!  
  
Insect Queen: Meow....zzzzzzzzzz....  
  
Weevil: Come on, you should be energetic now, since you just ate your lunch.  
  
Rex: What did you give her?  
  
Weevil: Another cat, a white cat with speckle on it.  
  
Rex: WHAT!?  
  
Weevil: They sure look delicious!  
  
Rex and Mako: Let's revenge on Underpants by removing his underpants!!!  
  
Weevil: SH!T...*runs away*  
  
Rex: GO KINGREX!  
  
Mako: GO LEGENDARY FISHERMAN!  
  
Legendary Fisherman: ...  
  
Mako: Right, dolphin can not swim on land...-_-||| Go Fortress Whale! Wait! I regret! NOOOO~  
  
*classroom suddenly goes down one level and the ceiling raise up a bunch*  
  
Rex: You better not call it off...*sweatdrop*  
  
Mako: I guess so...or else the classroom will sing "Bye, bye, bye"...O_O;;  
  
Weevil: *thinking: whew, they forget about me*  
  
Rex: But, let's not forget about Mr. Underpants.  
  
Mako: Oh ya! Let's Go! *sings Let's and Go's song*  
  
Rex: Is Vinnick's spirit on you or what!? T_T  
  
Mako: Erm...no...let's just worry about catching Underpants for now.  
  
Weevil: Hey, how about our quiz!? :(  
  
Rex: It is gone, thanks to your LOVELY insects.  
  
Weevil: O.O;;  
  
Mako: Let's hunt him down!  
  
Rex: Underpants, you are going down!  
  
Weevil: *runs away in the speed of light* T_T))))))))))))))))))  
  
Rex and Mako: COME BACK HERE!  
  
  
  
Bonz: Are you ready?  
  
Sid: Ya!  
  
Bonz: Close the curtain!  
  
Sid: Here comes the answer!  
  
*curtain closes* *there seems to be words on the curtain*  
  
Bonz: Muwahahaha! I spent endless hour on this curtain cheat sheet! Muwahahaha!  
  
Sid: Good job, Bonz. Let's get down to work!  
  
Bonz: Woohoo! I can not believe I will be able to get perfect on my test! Wahahaha!  
  
Sid: Shh... Do not wake up Vinnick...  
  
Bonz: Oh right...  
  
*Bonz and Sid start the madness of searching for answer*  
  
  
  
Ishizu: I wonder what is keeping Pegasus so long to get the answer. *walks around impatiently*  
  
  
  
Bakura: Erm...Yami Bakura...I...er... I think these are the answers...to the test  
  
Yami Bakura: WOW! Did you memorize the whole MacYugi or what!? O___o  
  
Bakura: Hehe...since they wrote the answer on the curtain. I just look at it.  
  
Yami Bakura: I see... Hold your test up for a moment.  
  
Bakura: Here.  
  
Yami Bakura: Let me finish copying... *gets busy*  
  
Malik: Hey~ I wanna look too~  
  
Yami Malik: Come back here, Malik...*grabs Malik* Are you trying to get away from me or what!?  
  
Malik: *thinking: oops...he notices* Erm...No~ |||| *sweatdrops*  
  
Yami Malik: Ya right...Sit down or die. *veins pop up on face*  
  
Malik: O_o;;  
  
Odion: Master, I will share my answer with you.  
  
Malik: But you got no answer down. *stares at Odion's blank test*  
  
Odion: Oh right!  
  
Yami Malik: T_T... Stupid Odion...  
  
Odion: Sorry, master...  
  
Yami Malik: Just go copy their answer then...T_T  
  
Malik: Woohoo!  
  
  
  
Bandit Keith: Shoot! I remember I put the cheat sheet in this wrist band. Maybe it is the other one, or  
  
did I get the wrist band wash? Argh, which wrist band is it?  
  
  
  
Grandpa: Why do I have to write this hilarious test...? O.o  
  
Hawkins: Solomon, you have to because you are in the class...  
  
Grandpa: But am not I too old for school?  
  
Hawkins: This is not school. It is called abyss...T_T  
  
Rebecca: What is abyss, grandpa?  
  
Hawkins: Another word for netherworld.  
  
Rebecca: What is netherworld?  
  
Hawkins: Erm...basically, hell.  
  
Rebecca: Oh~  
  
Hawkins: :)  
  
Rebecca: Yugi's grandpa, I have a question for you.  
  
Grandpa: What is it, Rebecca?  
  
Rebecca: Why do you always wear your bandana?  
  
Grandpa: Shh...  
  
Hawkins: What is it, Solomon? Why do you always wear it? It is not like you are bald are something.  
  
Grandpa: Argh, you hit my weak point...X_x  
  
Hawkins: Take it easy. I never know you are bald...O_O  
  
Grandpa: I am just joking...T_T  
  
Hawkins: Oh...okay...:S  
  
Rebecca: Then, what is with the bandana?  
  
Grandpa: Let me take it off...  
  
Hawkins and Rebecca: WOAH!  
  
  
  
Joey: Hey, Tristan. Let me see this one's answer! *stands up and looks over Tristan's shoulder*  
  
Tristan: Shh...Not too loud...  
  
Mai: *steals Joey's paper*  
  
Joey: So that is what it is...Hey! Where is my freaky test?  
  
Mai: *throws Joey's paper on the ground* Hey, Joey. Your test slips down your table to the ground  
  
Joey: Oh! Thank you, Mai.  
  
Mai: *thinking: whew*  
  
  
  
Umbra: *stares at Lumis*  
  
Lumis: *stares at Umbra*  
  
Umbra: *nods*  
  
Lumis: *nods*  
  
Ishizu: T_T...Are these two talking through their microphone behind the mask again?  
  
  
  
Grandpa: Are you guys shocked?  
  
Hawkins and Rebecca: *nod*  
  
Grandpa: Well...it is not thing to be shocked for...It is just cheat sheet...:)  
  
Hawkins: Solomon, I never knew you would cheat.  
  
Rebecca: Is not cheating a bad thing to do??  
  
Grandpa: Rebecca, sometimes, cheating is necessary against weird teacher like Vinnick...  
  
Hawkins: Do not teach my Rebecca cheating!  
  
Grandpa: Okey Dookey...~_~ Anywayz...this cheat is for this test...Let's copy, shall we?  
  
Hawkins: Since you asked...sure~ :D  
  
Rebecca: Grandpa, I thought you said cheating is bad...T_T  
  
Hawkins: Oh well, cheat sheet in front, so why not?  
  
Rebecca: ...o-k...  
  
  
  
Espa: Cosmic force, speaks to me~  
  
Magnum: What do you think he is doing?  
  
Panic: He is just asking his brother for the answer  
  
Magnum: Good example! I shall call my ninja friends...*talks on the phone*  
  
Panic: How can I cheat this time? I am starting to panic... *walks around*  
  
Magnum: *pokes Panic* Hey, my friends tell me to look outside.  
  
Panic: Then, let's see.  
  
Magnum: OMG....  
  
Panic: ...What on earth  
  
*ninja forms the answer by their body*  
  
Magnum: Erm...better than nothing...-.-  
  
Panic: Right...copy down first...:x  
  
Magnum: Right...  
  
  
  
Duke: Calm down, Serenity...  
  
Serenity: *cries out loud and throw the cheat sheet in the trash can*  
  
Duke: Calm down, Serenity...  
  
  
  
*near Duke and Serenity*  
  
Tea: *crouching* Just a bit more...I am almost there...I almost got the cheat sheet from the trash can...  
  
  
  
Noah: Wahahaha...I am DA COMPUTER SPIRIT! I can check the answer through internet! Woohoo~  
  
Seto: Ignore him, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Yes, big brother.  
  
Seto: Oh and Mokuba, put this earphone on.  
  
Mokuba: What is it, Seto?  
  
Seto: Kemo said it will help us on the test.  
  
Mokuba: I wonder what this is about.  
  
*through the earphone, Kemo: Sir, this is the first answer to the question....*  
  
Seto: O-okay...O_o...this is cheating....  
  
Mokuba: ...  
  
Seto: Here, Mokuba. Take the other earphone and listen to it.  
  
Mokuba: How about you, big brother?  
  
Seto: I already finish the test on my own...T_T  
  
Mokuba: O..okay.... o.O;;  
  
Seto: Just copy what Kemo said...  
  
Mokuba: Yes, Seto!  
  
  
  
Arkana: Let's see what people put down for answer...  
  
*Arkana turns around and sees Rare Hunter*  
  
Arkana: Okay...He is writing his answer in saliva form. I have no idea what is his answer...T_T  
  
*Arkana turns around again and sees String*  
  
Arkana: String?  
  
String: ...  
  
Arkana: Stop miming...  
  
String: ...  
  
Arkana: *pulls the ring on String's face*  
  
String: ... *stares at Arkana*  
  
Arkana: Nevermind....|||  
  
String: ... *back to miming*  
  
Arkana: Oh well...Dark Magician, comes out...  
  
Dark Magician: ...  
  
Arkana: Do not pull a String on me...  
  
Dark Magician: :S  
  
Arkana: Go and read other people's mind.  
  
Dark Magician: *turns away*  
  
Arkana: Crap...-__- He does not care... I will just have to do it manually...  
  
*Arkana walks around the classroom and seeks for answer*  
  
  
  
Ishizu: How come Pegasus starts to nose bleed?  
  
  
  
Para: Dox?  
  
Dox: Para?  
  
Para: Dox dox dox dox Dox?  
  
Dox: Para para Para para Para?  
  
Para: Dox!  
  
Dox: Para para para para para!  
  
Joey: Yo, Dox. Are you doing Para para dance?  
  
Dox: T_T||| *sweatdrops*  
  
Para: Do NOT make fun of my name!  
  
Dox: T_T  
  
Joey: Erm...but your name IS Para...O.o  
  
Para: YOU! Go Gate Guardian!  
  
*Gate Guardian moves the ceiling further up*  
  
Dox: You just done the same mistake as Mako...  
  
Para: Better not call it off...X_x  
  
Joey: *whisper* Sucker~  
  
Para: ?  
  
Joey: Oh, nothing~ ^^"  
  
Dox: :S  
  
  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
*Yami and Yugi are talking through their mind*  
  
Yami: Yugi, do you remember question three?  
  
Yugi: I am not sure. I think it is the god cards.  
  
Yami: But it is the prophecies wor.  
  
Yugi: Then I am not sure.  
  
Yami: Oh well...at least we will fail together. :)  
  
Yugi: Ya~ *blushes*  
  
Yami: Aw...So cute...  
  
*Yugi's face is now as red as an apple*  
  
Yami: Hehe~  
  
  
  
Espa: Brother, what did you say the answer is?  
  
Espa brothers: Just attach a ten dollars bill to your test!  
  
Espa: Good idea!  
  
  
  
Bandit Keith: Muwahahaha...I overhear the strategy. Now I will attach money to my test, too!  
  
*Bandit Keith searches through his pocket*  
  
Bandit Keith: Erm...I only have five dollars bill...Oh well...It will do.  
  
  
  
Ishizu: Pegasus! Wake up...you are loosing too much blood from nose bleeding...T_T  
  
  
  
*inside Vinnick's mind*  
  
Pegasus: Shadi....  
  
Shadi: Ah, Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: What on earth are you doing? *nose bleeds*  
  
Shadi: The wind coming up is too strong! Man, I feel like a woman! I am like Marilyn Monroe now!  
  
Pegasus: Your hairy legs are showing...*pukes* ....X_x  
  
Shadi: Stop looking!  
  
Pegasus: *faints*  
  
Shadi: I must find the answer...argh!... Thirty minutes is almost up... Darn...  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
*alarm clock rings*  
  
  
  
*Vinnick wakes up*  
  
Vinnick: WOAH! *jumps out of the chair* Times up! Pass your test to the front of the row. The people,  
  
sitting in the front, organize the test and give it to me. I will get these back to you in one minute,  
  
starting now!  
  
Class: OMG!!  
  
Yami: Are you trying to delay act II or what?  
  
Vinnick: Oops! You notice it! :p  
  
Class: *sweatdrops*  
  
Vinnick: Just count the time for me...  
  
Class: 60 sec...59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37,  
  
36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11,  
  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.9, 0.8, 0.7, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1...0!!!!  
  
Yami: Yo! Times up...!  
  
Vinnick: Darn, you guys count too fast! But newayz...I finish marking. I will show people how  
  
pathetic some of you guys' answers are...T_T  
  
Class: NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Vinnick: Too bad so sad...  
  
  
  
Vinnick: First of all, let's see...erm...Seto-cutie's answer. I am proud of you, dear~ You got all the  
  
questions correct. Awww... *hearts pop up around Vinnick*  
  
Seto: ...pathetic fools...  
  
Vinnick: Let me share with you guys, Joey and Tristan's answer...  
  
*Joey and Tristan suddenly shiver*  
  
Vinnick: I almost choke when I see you guys' answer... Here it is:  
  
  
  
MacYugi Test  
  
Name: Cyber Tristan  
  
  
  
1. What is MacYugi's first line of the entire play?  
  
~ So monster and monkey a day I have not eaten  
  
Teacher Comment: It does not mean that you are a monkey, the answer has to be a monkey  
  
  
  
2. In scene i, what did the witches say that is relate to the previous question?  
  
~ Monster is monkey, monkey is monster  
  
Teacher Comment: Again, monkey...=$  
  
  
  
3. What were the three prophecies or predictions made by the witches?  
  
~ Sinister serpent, Harpie's feather duster, and Valkyrion the magna warrior  
  
Teacher Comment: The question did NOT ask for what is the promotion card for Yugioh WWE  
  
  
  
4. What did Macdonald do that cause his torment?  
  
~ I do not know  
  
Teacher Comment: Erm...no comment  
  
  
  
5. *Dummy Question Time!*...Who wrote the original play (Macbeth)?  
  
~ Vinnick!  
  
Teacher Comment: This is the best answer! Sadly, it is wrong...  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Overall, Tristan, you fail this test with zero...T_T  
  
Tristan: WHAT!? I CHEAT FOR THIS TEST AND I GOT ZERO!?  
  
Vinnick: Huh? What did you just say?  
  
Tristan: Oops...nothing...|||6  
  
Vinnick: O_o...now, Joey's answer:  
  
Joey: Argh! Curse you, Tristan...  
  
Vinnick: Shh....:  
  
  
  
MacYugi Test  
  
Name: Doggy Joey the Swordsman  
  
  
  
1. What is MacYugi's first line of the entire play?  
  
~ So monster and monkey a day I have not eaten  
  
Teacher Comment: I think I see this answer somewhere before...hmm...  
  
  
  
2. In scene i, what did the witches say that is relate to the previous question?  
  
~ Monster is monkey, monkey is monster  
  
Teacher Comment: Deja vu!  
  
  
  
3. What were the three prophecies or predictions made by the witches?  
  
~ Sinister serpent, Harpie's feather duster, and Valkyrion the magna warrior  
  
Teacher Comment: Very suspicious...  
  
  
  
4. What did Macdonald do that cause his torment?  
  
~ I do not know, either  
  
Teacher Comment: Obviously...this has something to do with cheating... o.O;;  
  
  
  
5. *Dummy Question Time!*...Who wrote the original play (Macbeth)?  
  
~ ME!  
  
Teacher Comment: YOU WISH!  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Of course, Joey, you got a big fat zero, too.  
  
Joey: WHAT ON EARTH!? Tristan, you better explain this!  
  
Vinnick: Shut up, Joey, and let this be a lesson to all of you.  
  
Class: *thinking: oops*  
  
Vinnick: Now, let me see...Oh and Rex, I did not see your test. Where is it?  
  
Rex: It got burned...  
  
Vinnick: Okay~ T_T...I do not want to know what happened...Zero for you, then...  
  
Rex: WHAT!? Weevil, explain this...  
  
Weevil: *too exhaust to talk*  
  
Rex: Speaks Weevil!  
  
Weevil: Zzzz... *snores*  
  
Rex: NOOOOOOOOO........  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Erm... Anywayz...let's see... Rare Hunter's test...  
  
Espa: What happen to the test?  
  
Vinnick: It is full of saliva....I can not even put a score on it...-_-||| But, obviously, you got zero.  
  
Rare Hunter: Gegegegege...  
  
Vinnick: Why are you so happy about it?  
  
  
  
Vinnick: There is another almost perfect paper, Espa! You got ten out of thirteen.  
  
Espa: Woohoo!  
  
Panic: *to Espa* I thought you did not write down anything.  
  
Espa: :P It is my psychic power! Muwahahahaha  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Bandit Keith got five out of thirteen.  
  
Bandit Keith: Darn! I should have brought more money. Who knows in the first place that one dollar is  
  
equal to one mark....X_X  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Shadi...How come each of your answer is Marilyn Monroe. Do you have a craze about her?  
  
Shadi: Erm...no... It is just that I have been like her before...  
  
Vinnick: O_o...  
  
Shadi: I do not mean dress like her...-.-  
  
Vinnick: Okay...T_T  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Here is Pegasus's test...  
  
Pegasus: Crap...:x  
  
Vinnick: Shut up and look:  
  
  
  
MacYugi Test  
  
Name: Millionaire Maximillion Pegasus  
  
  
  
1. What is MacYugi's first line of the entire play?  
  
~ So funny bunny show a day keeps the hunter away  
  
Teacher Comment: Erm...Ya right...  
  
  
  
2. In scene i, what did the witches say that is relate to the previous question?  
  
~ I love FUNNY BUNNY!  
  
Teacher Comment: More like hachoo...  
  
  
  
3. What were the three prophecies or predictions made by the witches?  
  
~ Funny Bunny, Funny Bunny, Funny Bunny  
  
Teacher Comment: Funny Bunny, Funny Bunny, Funny Bunny...@@""  
  
  
  
4. What did Macdonald do that cause his torment?  
  
~ He ate Funny Bunny  
  
Teacher Comment: I am getting Funny Bunny Mind over Matter Sickness  
  
  
  
5. *Dummy Question Time!*...Who wrote the original play (Macbeth)?  
  
~ Run Funny Bunny Run  
  
Teacher Comment: *pukes*  
  
  
  
Vinnick: I feel weak...T_T  
  
Pegasus: T_T  
  
Vinnick: Zero as usual...  
  
Pegasus: @@ Sucks to your ASSSSSSSSSSSSS............  
  
Vinnick: *stares*  
  
Pegasus: m-a-r...T_T  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Duke and Serenity...where are they?  
  
Tea: Serenity was crying.  
  
Vinnick: Why?  
  
Tea: Because Joey was cheeeeeeeee..... *Joey puts tape on Tea's mouth* *mumble*  
  
Joey: Nothing...:)  
  
Vinnick: T_T|||| Then, where is Duke?  
  
Tristan: He is with Serenity...  
  
Vinnick: Dukey, how can you leave me like this? *sob sob*  
  
Class: *silence*  
  
Vinnick: Anywayz, I still got my Seto~ Awww~  
  
Seto: ...  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Now back to the test. Mai's test is just like Joey's test...T_T What did you guys do?  
  
Mai: Erm...nothing  
  
Vinnick: Look at this silly test!  
  
Mai: Grabs the test, Harpie Lady!  
  
*Harpie Lady uses Rose Whip to grab the test*  
  
Vinnick: Oh well...I already recorded it as zero.  
  
Mai: ARGH! TRISTAN AND JOEY! ARGH!  
  
Joey: T_T))))) *runs away*  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Since I can not really read Weevil and Mako's test, you guys got a big fat zero as well.  
  
Mako: What the!?  
  
Rex: HAHAHA!  
  
Mako: SHUT UP!  
  
Rex: :P  
  
Mako: *groans*  
  
Weevil: Zzzzzz...  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Bonz and Sid, you guys forgot one major thing after you guys cheat with the curtain.  
  
Bonz and Sid: Uh-oh...  
  
Vinnick: Look...! *point at curtain* You guys forgot to put the curtain back...T_T  
  
Bonz: Oh shoot!  
  
Sid: I thought you will put it back!  
  
Bonz: I thought YOU will put it back!  
  
Vinnick: Either way, a zero... Thank you!  
  
Bonz: :(  
  
Sid: :S  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Ishizu, how come you did not answer any of the questions?  
  
Ishizu: Because Pegasus did not come back with the answer before the thirty minutes...*groans*  
  
Vinnick: You should have answer on your own...T_T  
  
Ishizu: Geez...It is too late to say that, so shut up!  
  
Vinnick: =$  
  
  
  
Vinnick: I do not even want to bother with the five person cheat...*stares across the room*  
  
Bakura, Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik and Odion: *shivers*  
  
Vinnick: *cough cough* You know who you ARE! T_T  
  
Bakura, Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik and Odion: *turns away*  
  
  
  
Vinnick: The oldie group is not bad...They got perfect.  
  
Grandpa: *to Rebecca and Hawkins* Told ya~ Cheating are good against bad teacher~  
  
Vinnick: ?  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Umbra and Lumis...T_T Ai....Stop using you guys' microphone...It is not like I do not know  
  
you have microphone...  
  
Umbra and Lumis: How do you know?  
  
Vinnick: There is something called recorder... T_T  
  
Lumis: WHERE!? O_O  
  
Umbra: HOW ON EARTH!?  
  
Vinnick: If I told you, you guys would surely destroy it...I am not dumb...  
  
Lumis and Umbra: -.-|||  
  
  
  
Vinnick: *yawns* Panic and Magnum, how come you guys' writing looks like people forming the  
  
letter?  
  
Magnum: Erm...It is a new style of writing.  
  
Vinnick: Then how come Panic knows?  
  
Panic: Magnum taught me this type of writing...  
  
Vinnick: O_o...Okay... weird...  
  
Magnum: -_-|||  
  
Panic: So what do we got?  
  
Vinnick: You guys would have gotten perfect if it was not for the writing...Minus three marks for hard  
  
to read writing.  
  
Panic: *to Magnum* At least we pass...  
  
Magnum: *to Panic* Better than nothing...X_X  
  
  
  
Vinnick: And Tea's test. I do not think you did this test on your own, Tea. You are not that smart...T_T  
  
Tea: @@""  
  
Yami: *to Yugi: I agree with V*  
  
Yugi: *to Yami: Me too...*  
  
Vinnick: Anywayz...deduct marks for not looking like your own writing...you got six out of thirteen...  
  
In other words, you FAIL!!  
  
Tea: What the hell!?  
  
Vinnick: Life is not fair. ;)  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Mokuba, your test is rather interesting....:  
  
  
  
MacYugi Test  
  
Name: Mokuba Sea Horse  
  
  
  
1. What is MacYugi's first line of the entire play?  
  
~ Kemo said: So win and lose a day I have not dueled  
  
Teacher Comment: Kemo?  
  
  
  
2. In scene i, what did the witches say that is relate to the previous question?  
  
~ Kemo said: Win is Lose; Lose is Win  
  
Teacher Comment: Kemo again?  
  
  
  
3. What were the three prophecies or predictions made by the witches?  
  
~ Kemo said: Dice of Osiris, Dice of Obelisk and Dice of Wing Dragon of Ra  
  
Teacher Comment: Who is Kemo?  
  
  
  
4. What did Macdonald do that cause his torment?  
  
~ Kemo said: putting cockroach in the coke  
  
Teacher Comment: You are not Kemo...  
  
  
  
5. *Dummy Question Time!*...Who wrote the original play (Macbeth)?  
  
~ Kemo said: William Shakespeare  
  
Teacher Comment: Freaky...Who IS KEMO?  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Who is Kemo?  
  
Mokuba: Erm...How about I like to call myself Kemo? *prays*  
  
Vinnick: Okay~ T_T Anywayz...perfect...  
  
Mokuba: Woohoo!!!  
  
  
  
Vinnick: I will not even bother with Noa's test...  
  
Noa: Why?  
  
Vinnick: You have your internet...  
  
Noa: Oops, you notice it...:p  
  
Vinnick: T__________T  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Arkana...your test is a crap...X_o So is String...  
  
Arkana: What did I do?  
  
Vinnick: Because you did nothing...  
  
Arkana: O_o;;  
  
String: ...  
  
Vinnick: String does not even bother to write it... But he surely will get perfect for mime test...-__-|||  
  
String: ...  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Paradox brother, your answer is very paradoxical. All of your answer is either Para or Dox...  
  
Para: ...  
  
Dox: ...  
  
Vinnick: I am getting sick with paradox.... My head is so weightlessly heavy......@@"  
  
  
  
Vinnick: Last and least, Yugi and Yami's test. You guys would have got perfect if you guys didn't  
  
change the answer for question number three...  
  
Yugi: See! I told you the answer to number three is correct!  
  
Yami: Beats me~  
  
Yugi: *sob sob*  
  
Yami: Aww...Do not cry for me, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: I am not crying for YOU! *sob sob*  
  
Yami: WHAT!? *heart breaks*  
  
Vinnick: Stop chatting around...At least you guys got ten out of thirteen...-_____-||| *sweatdrops*  
  
Yami: ...  
  
  
  
Vinnick: That is it for the scene i to iv test. We need to get going on scene v.  
  
Class: *groans*  
  
Vinnick: Shut up and start to work!  
  
Yami: How come suddenly there are a lot of new people in our class?  
  
Vinnick: 'Cause I like to...Just get down to work!  
  
Yami: #(@$(*!@#)(  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
MacYugi, Act I, Scene iv  
  
~~~  
  
*music*  
  
*plays Genki no Shower*  
  
*enter Tea, reading a letter*  
  
Tea: "The weird sister met me in a duel of success, who  
  
all-hailed me 'Dice of Obelisk'  
  
before Dice of Duke arrives and grants me title.  
  
Weird sister referred  
  
me as the Dice of Wing Dragon of Ra. Lay it  
  
to thy heart, and farewell"  
  
Osiris thou art, and Obelisk; and shalt be  
  
What thou art promised: yet do I fear thy nature;  
  
It is too full o' the dumbest thoughts.  
  
*Enter a Magnum*  
  
What is your report?  
  
Magnum: Pegasus comes here to-night.  
  
Tea: Is not MacYugi with him?  
  
Magnum: Our dice is coming  
  
Tea: Give him candy;  
  
He brings great news.  
  
*Exit Magnum*  
  
*Tea walks around*  
  
*Enter MacYugi*  
  
Tea: Great Osiris! Worthy Obelisk!  
  
Greater than both, by the all-hail Wing Dragon of Ra!  
  
MacYugi: My dearest love, *pukes*  
  
*Tea stares*  
  
MacYugi: *cough cough* Pegasus comes here tonight.  
  
Tea: And when he leaves?  
  
MacYugi: Tomorrow, as he states.  
  
Tea: O, never  
  
Shall Pegasus see the morrow sun!  
  
MacYugi: We will speak further.  
  
Tea: Only look up clear;  
  
Leave all the rest to me.  
  
  
  
*Exit*  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
End of Act I, Scene v  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Summary  
  
~~~  
  
Vinnick: Too tired for summary... zzzZZzzz  
  
Class: *sweatdrops*  
  
Vinnick: Rare Hunter, hand these paper out.  
  
Yami Bakura: What is that?  
  
Vinnick: This scene's summary.  
  
Yami: Finally you did something nice.  
  
Vinnick: *stares at Yami*  
  
*suddenly Yami shivers*  
  
Vinnick: Ack...Weevil...read the handout.  
  
Weevil: *snores*  
  
Vinnick: Somebody wakes him up... Mako, you read.  
  
Mako: Yes...Sir...T_T... Hey! How come this handout only have Seto's picture on it? Where is the  
  
summary? ?_?  
  
Vinnick: I must have photocopied the wrong thing.  
  
*wind blows by*  
  
Vinnick: Anywayz, the summary is that Tea knows about the weird sister's prophecies through the  
  
letter MacYugi has sent her.  
  
Yugi: *thinking: hey Yami, I will never sent her any letter at all*  
  
Yami: *thinking: true*  
  
Vinnick: Then Tea wants MacYugi to kill Pegasus so MacYugi can fulfilled the prophecies. That's the  
  
basic summary of this scene.  
  
Class: Oh!  
  
*bell rings*  
  
*Vinnick completely ignores the sound of the bell*  
  
Vinnick: As for your homework today...  
  
Yami Malik: WHAT!?  
  
Vinnick: Shut up, Vein pop-er. Go over your test and that's it.  
  
Joey: *groans*  
  
Vinnick: Did the bell ring yet?  
  
Class: Ya...  
  
Vinnick: Last task for the day...  
  
Class: WHAT!?  
  
Vinnick: Geez, Can't you guys take a joke!? o_O|||  
  
Class: Not at all.  
  
Vinnick: Erm...then go home...geez...bye...T_T|||  
  
  
  
*Exit* 


End file.
